Agents of PANDORA
by santosedanica
Summary: Alexandria King has a normal life, goes to a normal school, and has a great normal job at the exclusive Pandora Jewelry ough there's something different about these Pandora Shops, something below sight, in the depths of the earth under the Pandora Shops is something amazing.


P.A.N.D.O.R.A.

Alexandria's POV

_Darkness, that's all I see right now. Am I dead? Where am I? I keep feeding myself these questions to keep me alive just in case I'm actually dying. .THUMP. what was that? Alex?, Alex! That's my name, who's calling me. ALEXANDRIA!_ I see light seeping through my sight. Am I dying?!

ALEX! Wait. That voice, its Veronica. Is Ronnie dead now too? "ALEXANDRIA BOLENDER KING, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR AT THIS SECOND I SWEAR IM KICKING IT DOWN AND YOU'RE PAYNG FOR IT THIS TIME!", Nope. If Ronnie was dead she at least wouldn't be this loud in the afterlife. I sighed, got out of my bed and opened the door at instinct I ducked my head when I saw Ronnie's foot kick in the air. At the same instinct I took the foot and flipped her. To her instinct she landed with her hands out in a push-up position, did a backflip and landed on my bed. If you're wondering if cheerleaders were right now you're wrong. We're not cheerleaders were these complicated things. Well actually were spies. Well more like agents. At age 11 Ronnie and I got recruited to the "_Preserving Aids for New Dangerous Outgoing Righteous Agents" Division._ Or, as I'd like to call us "P.A.N.D.O.R.A agents".

The irony in it is that are HQ is under several Pandora jewelry shops. At the age of 19 were both still immature. "Gosh, Ronnie why do you have such a bad temper", I scolded her with a smirk. I knew- well, everybody knew that Veronica Evelyn Hayes HATED to be told about her temper. "Now Alexandria, it's not very nice to scold someone who knows every single one of you TICKLE spots!", after she yelled the last bit she lunged at me taking me off guard. You can now hear my high pitched squeal slice right through the silence, right after my continuous barks of laughter. _WANGOO. WANGOO. WANGOO._ Crap. Those are the intruder alarms.

Ronnie immediately ran to my drawer and grabbed two hand guns. While I got my knives in a secret compartment in the floorboards. Back-to-back Ronnie and I got into ready positions, prepared to use the knowledge and skills they taught us._ BANG! _The door went flying off its hinge's and crashed to my wall._ CRASH! _My window shattered. 4 I counted. I smirked 2-on-2 I thought. I looked up to see Ronnie smiling and turned to me and nodded. We lunged at the intruders and killed them in a flash. Ronnie smirked and reloaded her gun, and walked out my room laughing like a maniac. She probably looked like a psychotic serial killer at the moment. I chuckled and grabbed extra knives before following suit and getting rid of more intruders. I smirked and fought with Ronnie thinking... This is my life as a P.A.N.D.O.R.A agent.

I kept slashing and Ronnie kept shooting. We left the Kitchen in a mess of food and blood as we went to the east wings of HQ. As we entered the East wing it was a mess of blood and bodies. Suddenly I saw a figure not far from where we were standing. I lunged about to slit the intruders throat when I saw a pair of familiar stormy grey eyes. "ZANDER!" I screamed and hugged him, "I swear I thought you would get yourself killed". He chuckled and said "you really think that you can get rid of me that easily".

I giggled and helped him up. Come on Ronnie's waiting for us. "Omy cheese, Zander what the hell happened to you? "Ronnie questioned as we stood in front of her. "I was going into the Kitchen to you know get a little snack when suddenly, bam! all the windows are shattered and I got ambushed". I sighed and looked around us. I bent down got my phone and took a picture of the guy lying in front of us. I took shots of his face and this tattoo I saw.

"Come on, let's go see if Penny's still alive", said as I closed my phone and gave Zander on of my knives. We walked down the East Wing full on guard, careful just in case there were more surprise attacks. We were turning a corner so we could get to the main wing where Penny's office is. While we turning I immediately remembered that there could be an ambush waiting for us so I grabbed Ronnie and Zander's arms and shoved them out of the way. I back flipped towards the window and when I looked up I saw that they had Zander and Ronnie by their necks. Ronnie stringed a bunch of curses at them as I she tried to get out of their grasps. Shit. This isn't going as planned. Where are my knives when you need them? I looked down at my sweats that I slept in and I smirked. I had a knife hidden in each one of my sleep wear and normal clothes. I ran a hand through my sweat and I felt nothing. Fuck. I gave my extras to Zander. I looked up and my bright blue eyes met Zander's stormy greys and he saw what I was getting at. "Quick, Alex!" he shouted and threw me my extra knives. I quickly jumped for them in the air. Did a mid-fly summersault and stuck my landing.5 I counted. 2 guarding each of them and one hanging extra. I got my knives and in one flick of my wrist I sent five of my knives directly at each intruders throats. "Thanks, Alex" they both said at the same time. "Hey we said that at the same time", they said again in sync. I let out my bark of laughter and said, "Is this like twin telepathy?". They sent me both a glare. "This is not twin telepathy". "Stop copying me". "NO, YOU STOP!". "UGGHH!" I laughed even harder at the weird antics of the mischievous Hayes twins.

"Alright, alright, lets go", I said as I dragged them over to the door the leads to Penny's office. You see Penny is the one who created P.A.N.D.O.R.A. First Penny actually said that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to recruit us but, instead Penny got to us first. She said we had more potential fighting real things instead of aliens and shit. Let me tell you all that those were her words not mine."Wait," i said " Ronnie go on the other side and give Zander a gun." Ronnie ran over quickly and quietly on the other side of the double doors and tossed Zander an extra gun. " On three," i whispered, "one...two...THREE!". I kicked one door open and Ronnie kicked the other one while Zander yelled out to us " THERE'S NINE!". I immediately killed my 3 guys and i heard 3 gun shots in sync. i turned my head and saw that Ronnie and Zander had killed their 3 at the same time. "Mmmmhhhmmh.." I looked towards the closet and I quickly rushed over and opened it. There I saw Penny tied up and when she saw me relief flooded her when I was untying the ropes she started to try and talk again so I took off the tape from her mouth and she suddenly yelled,"BEHIND YOU!". I turned my head._ Bang!. I screamed in pain as a bullet lodged its self in to my shoulder. Bang! I heard another shot and saw who ever tried to kill me was already dead."Sandra?!, Sandra!?". That's weird the only time I get called Sandra is when there's a life or death situation. Soon my sight stated to get fuzzy and the last of my thoughts before I lost consciousnesses was. Who's dying?_


End file.
